I'll Wish For You Forever
by Hathen
Summary: A simple twist of fate can change a person's life forever... Updated - 5-17-2004
1. That Which Is Lost

I'll Wish For You Forever  
  
Chapter I – That Which is Lost  
  
-----  
  
Been a while since I've done this. Hey everyone.  
  
Mia: Yes, long time no see!  
  
I've been toiling on the fringes of life for a while now and...  
  
Mia: What Ashton means is that he's been getting lazy and...  
  
Hey, you could at least give me some consolation before insulting me.  
  
Mia: Sorry, dear! ^^  
  
Anyway, on to the fanfic.  
  
-----  
  
Isaac walked down the path from the hill where he was training, a large amount of uprooted trees and chunks of stone left behind from his training.  
  
"Hey Isaac!"  
  
Isaac held up his right hand in a motion of greetings as he was approached by two of his friends, Mia and Garet.  
  
"Hi," he replied.  
  
"Still training?" Garet asked, "Come on, it's been a while since we were able to relax like this. Live a little!"  
  
"No, I'm not a lazy bum like you," Isaac said, giving Garet a stare. A vein surfaced on Garet's now-wrinkled brow.  
  
"Hey, now that's not fair. You know I'd always beat you in a Psynergy duel," Garet boasted. Or tried to, at least.  
  
"Yeah? Who was the one who nearly got killed by Saturos' flames, even though he had a natural defense against fire psynergy?"  
  
"Well, that's ... uh..."  
  
Mia giggled. Isaac and Garet always fought like this when they met. It was kind of a brotherly love for them, since during their journey, Isaac and Garet had only each other to confide in for the most part. Mia had always been somewhat envious of Garet, who was the person Isaac would go to when he needed to talk.  
  
"Anyway, Isaac," Mia interrupted her own thoughts, "Piers is heading back to Lemuria in three days, and we're going to welcome him off tomorrow. I trust you'll be there?"  
  
"Piers huh?" Isaac asked, and looked up at the sky, "I wonder... should I go?"  
  
"Isaac..." Mia said with just a slight tint of anger in her voice.  
  
"Kidding! I was only kidding!" Isaac held up his hands in defense, a natural reaction from his relationship with Jenna.  
  
"Anyway, Mia, can you go back to Vale ahead of us?" Garet asked.  
  
"Oh, well... sure," Mia looked at Isaac for a few seconds, then hurried off.  
  
When Mia was out of sight, Garet gave Isaac a sly glance.  
  
"What? What do you..." Isaac began, but was stopped short when Garet put his arm around Isaac's shoulders.  
  
"So, Isaac, I hear you're proposing to Jenna soon?"  
  
Isaac suddenly became incredibly irritated.  
  
"Where did you hear that?" Isaac demanded.  
  
"Oh, a certain family member found 'it' in your house," Garet said.  
  
"WON-der-ful," Isaac said sarcastically, "It's supposed to be a surprise, don't tell anyone else about it."  
  
"Hey, you're secret's safe with me!" Garet said, "To tell you the truth, I'm a little jealous. We've both liked Jenna since we were kids, you know."  
  
"Yeah," Isaac said, remembering when he and Garet wouldn't talk to each other when they were children because they found out about their mutual attraction to Jenna. Jenna had brought them back together in a fit of tears.  
  
"You'd better take good care of her, ass," Garet declared as he moved his hand sround on Isaac's head, messing his hair up, "And besides, now that you and Jenna'll tie the knot, it makes it that much easier for me to ask Mia out."  
  
Garet began laughing.  
  
"Really, you're hopeless..." Isaac said.  
  
*****  
  
"Isaac~!" Jenna said in a slightly childish tone, "It's boring when we stay in Vale on our dates. Can't you take me to Kalay, or Lalivero? You know, some place fun?"  
  
"I have something else in mind today," Isaac replied.  
  
Jenna sighed. Isaac was a great guy, but when it came down to it, Isaac was also incredibly stubborn. Eventually, Jenna realized Isaac had brought her to a secluded spot outside of the town. The spot held the most memories for the two of them. It was where Isaac had first brought her on their first date, and it was also where the two made love for the first time; It had been a cold night, so Isaac had brought a blanket, and it just happened. Jenna blushed at the remembrance of the event, but was jolted out of her thoughts when Isaac sat her down on a large stone bench he had made previously when they came.  
  
"Isaac...?" Jenna asked, confused.  
  
"Jenna... you're the most important person in the world to me, and, well, I realized when we were together that I'd never want to be apart from you and that... uh... I mean..."  
  
"Isaac, what...?" Jenna asked, even more confused than before. Isaac was normally very collected and never stammered. It always meant something when he was nervous.  
  
"Actually, I'm no good with words," Isaac said, holding a small box to Jenna's hands, "Just open this... I'm sure you'll understand."  
  
Jenna, glanced curiously at the velvet box she held in her hands. She gasped when she opened it, revealing the ring inside, and then looked at Isaac, whose face was solemn, telling her that he really meant it.  
  
"Jenna... will you marry me?"  
  
"Isaac...!" Jenna gasped, as she felt a sting of tears in her eyes that she tried to hold back. She failed, and as tears flooded out of her eyes, she tossed her arms around Isaac's neck and hugged him close.  
  
"I take it that's a 'yes'?"  
  
"Yes. Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" Jenna sobbed, "All this time I thought... I thought you didn't ask, because I wasn't in the plan."  
  
Isaac gently removed Jenna's arms from his neck, and looked into her eyes.  
  
"You are now," Isaac whispered, "I'm changing the plan."  
  
Isaac leaned over, and pressed his lips against Jenna's, and the two shared a long kiss.  
  
*****  
  
Isaac stretched, his body somewhat sore from the cramped bed he slept in.  
  
"Geez, I'm gonna have to get a new bed soo-" Isaac sighed, then remembered his proposal to Jenna, "Actually, I'm getting a new bed regardless, aren't I?"  
  
Isaac shrugged as he filled his cup with water from the bottle in his kitchen. Both Jenna and Isaac's parents had been delighted at Isaac's proposal to Jenna, and had began planning the wedding immediately. In fact, they had been so delighted that they didn't allow Isaac and Jenna to exhaust themselves trying to figure how to do things. For Jenna's family, this was the second wedding they would organize, the first being one for Felix and Sheba when Felix had married her in Lalivero. Isaac couldn't help but laugh as he remembered it. He and Jenna had gotten lost on the trip to Lalivero, and were late to the wedding. Afterwards, Jenna had given him hell for it.  
  
Isaac noticed some shouting going on outside his window. Thinking of checking what was going on, he shrugged as he continued looking around his cupboard for his bag of dried fruits, instead finding a bottle of herbs. Bad tasting herbs. Honestly, that mother of his was alwa-  
  
A loud banging on his door interrupted Isaac's search for food.  
  
"Isaac! Isaac!!" Garet's voice echoed from the other side. Still holding his cup of water, Isaac made his way over to the front door, jumping over books and equipment he had left strewn about.  
  
"Damn it, Garet, this better be good," Isaac said as he opened the door. Garet was gasping for breath, as if he had run all the way here from his house.  
  
"What's going on, Garet?" Isaac asked.  
  
"It's... it's Jenna!"  
  
"Jenna?" Isaac asked, then suddenly he began extremely concerned about what his friend had to say.  
  
"Jenna? What happened to Jenna? Where is she?"  
  
"She... she... there was a rock slide between here and Vault. Jenna was coming back from Vault on some errands. She's... she..."  
  
Isaac was now panicked. He tried to stammer something, but couldn't think of what to say. Finally, he spoke.  
  
"Garet. Tell me she's okay. Tell me she's still alive. Tell me Jenna was okay."  
  
Garet looked down at the ground, closed his eyes, and shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, Isaac..."  
  
Isaac dropped the cup he was holding. It shattered as it landed, spilling its contents on the floor.  
  
~I'll Wish For You Forever – Chapter I: That Which Is Lost – End~ 


	2. Sin

I'll Wish For You Forever  
  
Chapter II - Sin  
  
----------------  
  
Garet knocked on the maple door. After a few minutes, the door creaked open, revealing the tired and weary face of a young man, unshaved and messy, just as he had been since that day. Garet's expression was still somewhat surprised at his friend's transformation. Eventually, his face melted into a warm smile. He grinned as he held up a basket.  
  
"My girlfriend made you an apple pie. Want it?"  
  
Isaac smiled weakly, and let him in.  
  
-  
  
Inside, books on psynergy and alchemy were strewn about. There were also papers with seals drawn on them, some with precision, others with extreme disorder. Paint and ink stained random parts of the room, making it a mess. Garet stared at everything in shock.  
  
"Isaac."  
  
"It's just as you see. It's what people call a sin."  
  
Garet turned around, and grabbed Isaac's collar. Despite being younger, Garet had always been taller than Isaac.  
  
"I don't know anything about alchemy, but I do know one thing. What happens to people who commit a sin..."  
  
Isaac pushed Garet from him lightly. Garet let go of Isaac's collar.  
  
"Don't worry. I haven't done anything."  
  
"But you were going to..."  
  
"She died... because I wasn't there."  
  
"It wasn't your fault."  
  
Isaac turned away, "That isn't true."  
  
"Yes it is. You aren't a god, Isaac. You can't be there for everyone. Do you think Jenna would be happy if she came back to life and you died?"  
  
Isaac chuckled bitterly, "I don't know."  
  
Garet's fist landed squarely on Isaac's cheek.  
  
"Is a sin so easy to commit that you only need to study it for a little while?!"  
  
Isaac remained silent as he looked down, his hand on his cheek.  
  
"Or ... were you trying to die? If you wanted to die, there's a much easier way of doing that."  
  
Garet drew his dagger and pointed it at Isaac.  
  
"I couldn't do it ... because I was afraid of death."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"That's the kind of human I am," Isaac said, chuckling bitterly again.  
  
"Everyone is like that!"

-

"Garet?"  
  
Mia's voiced knocked Garet out of his daydreams. Ever since he had visited Isaac the week before, what he saw was always on his mind.  
  
"Oh, hi Mia. Going to Isaac's?"  
  
"I already went."  
  
"You come here every day from Imil. Doesn't it get tiring?"  
  
"Sometimes..."  
  
"Mia, you need to stop pampering Isaac. The kinder you are to him, the more he'll be dependant on you, and the worse he'll feel."  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"What happened wasn't your fault."  
  
"...maybe it was..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you sure it's not just your jealousy speaking?"  
  
"..."  
  
"...I'm sorry, Garet. I didn't mean to say that."  
  
Garet got up from the bench he was sitting at.  
  
"Come on, I'll walk you to the entrance of Vale."  
  
Garet made his way to the village's entrance. Mia followed rather hesitantly.  
  
"Why... did it turn out like this?" Mia whispered.  
  
"HUh?"  
  
"Why did Jenna have to die? Why couldn't we all be happy?"  
  
"...life isn't guaranteed to be happy. It's guaranteed to be uncertain. The person you love can go on living even if you die. Sad, but true."  
  
"..."  
  
"Did you see his room?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"I'm worried he'll do something stupid. A man like him would commit a sin for those he loves. That's the kind of person he is."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"A human can't create a human. That's something that only a god can do. What Isaac's trying to do... it's frightening."  
  
"...yes."

-

The rain poured down mercilessly. However, Mia stilled traveled from Imil to Vale in order to take care of Isaac for the day. She would always see him at Jenna's grave, standing there. Sometimes he would be talking, as if Jenna was there in front of him. Other times he was silent, and only stared blankly at the tombstone, as if it would reveal some hidden message that Jenna was sending to him from the afterlife. Mia had rejected Garet's affections for her shortly after Jenna had died, because she was still in love with Isaac. Although she despised and loathed it, she was partially happy when Jenna died. It meant that she would have another chance to be with Isaac. The thoughts were pushed to the back of her mind, but they frequently would resurface.  
  
When she came today, Isaac was still there, standing in the rain, silent.  
  
"Isaac, you'll get wet." Mia said gently. Isaac didn't move.  
  
"Isaac, come on, let's go back." Mia tugged lightly at Isaac's arm. At first Isaac didn't move. Eventually, he loosened and let Mia drag him away from the grave.  
  
Mia threw a towel on Isaac's head.  
  
"Wipe yourself up before you catch a cold."  
  
Isaac didn't make a move.  
  
"What do you want for dinner tonight?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Is rice okay?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Isaac, please say something."  
  
Again, silence.  
  
"SAY SOMETHING!"  
  
Mia grabbed Isaac's shirt and began shaking him.  
  
"Say something! Say something, Isaac!"  
  
Isaac stared blankly, still remaining silent.  
  
"You... you bastard!" Mia screamed, tears flowing from her eyes, and her palm flung across Isaac's face. Still Isaac stared, and remained silent.  
  
Mia leaned forward, hugging Isaac despite him being crenched, and closed her lips around his. Isaac's blank stare suddenly became one of shock as Mia forced him onto the ground and forced her tongue into his mouth.  
  
Mia stood up, and undid the sash that held her robe together. in on graceful motion, she slid her robe off, revealing her naked form underneath. Because she always wore a robe, she never wore any undergarments, and what little light there was reflected off her pale skin. Her hands were over her plump, full breasts, but she didn't hide her nipples, which had hardened somewhat from the biting cold, nor did she arc her legs so that her shaved sex was hidden; though she was a priestess, Mia had paid more attention to her looks than many people realized. Mia closed her eyes, partially from embarrassment, partially because she was afraid of Isaac's reaction.  
  
She opened her eyes when Isaac draped her robe back on her again. She looked up at him. His eyes were no longer blank. They were the eyes of Isaac from years past. Strong eyes. Eyes that one would stare into and be lost within. Isaac shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mia."  
  
"Isaac..."  
  
"I know I can't be like this forever..."  
  
"Then why? I'm here... I'm... willing." Mia parted the robe slightly so that more of her figure was showing. "I... love you, Isaac."  
  
"But I can't love you... not in that way."  
  
"Isaac..."  
  
Isaac's hand wiped Mia's tears away. "You're beauiful, Mia. As beautiful as Jenna; no, you're probably moreso. But..."  
  
"You can't forget her, can you?"  
  
"...no. I'm sorry. But I know I can't let myself become dependant on others all the time."  
  
Isaac leaned down and kissed Mia gently. He then picked up Mia's sash and put it in her hands.  
  
"You should probably get dressed now."  
  
Mia blushed, and remembered she was still showing off the naughtier bits of her body. She nodded. While she was saddened that Isaac couldn't reciprocate her love, she was happy that she had helped him stand up again. She dressed herself, and began to walk out.  
  
"Mia?"  
  
"...yes?" Mia didn't turn around, for fear that Isaac would see her tears.  
  
"...thank you."  
  
Mia didn't reply, and left, closing the door behind her. It was the last time she and Isaac would see each other.  
  
I'll Wish For You Forever – Chapter II: Sin – End


End file.
